Footwear is typically fabricated using leather or synthetic resin, which has poor ventilation. Therefore, when footwear is worn for a long time, the inside of the footwear becomes hot, since the inside air is not efficiently ventilated with ambient air. At that time, sweat makes the inside of the footwear humid, thereby causing some problems. For example, mold or the like may grow, the feet may give out an odor, or the user may have athlete's foot.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, a ventilation sole for footwear, which enables air to circulate through the inside and outside of footwear, was proposed.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a ventilation sole for footwear of the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a ventilation sole 10 for footwear of the related art includes air inlet-outlets 11 formed in sides of the sole, vents 12 formed in the upper surface of the sole, and air passages (not shown), which connect the air inlet-outlets 11 to the vents 12, such that ambient air is supplied into the footwear.
In the ventilation sole for footwear of the related art, however, the air inlet-outlets are always opened irrespective of the intention of a user, such that rain water permeates into the footwear when it rains, or dust is introduced and clogs the vents in dusty areas, thereby causing an inconvenience when used.